


Secret Hideout

by Love_Lili



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Lili/pseuds/Love_Lili
Summary: Luz and Amity have been dating for a while, but Luz wants their relationship to get more "intimate".
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 221





	Secret Hideout

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this as a test more than a fully serious fic. Criticism still welcomed though.

Luz was sitting between Amity’s legs, in the library hideout, and they were reading a book together. It wasn’t an optimal position as Amity had to ask if Luz had finished the page before turning it, but the witch thought it was nice to be able to rest her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

They had been dating for several weeks now, and they spent most of their free time together, either outside or here in the hideout as they were the only places where they could be alone. But apart from kisses, cuddles and smooches, the two magic students had never done anything else that couples usually do. In fact, they had never even talked about it.

While both Luz and Amity thought that it was frustrating, the human was especially angry at herself for not being able to do the first step.

The book they were reading was the first one from the  _ Azura  _ series, as they had planned to re-read all of the books to be able to analyse them together afterwards. The chapter they were reading was about the second fight between Azura and Hecate, and Azura had barely managed to survive, her dress and hat partially damaged in the struggle.

“Can I turn the page?” Amity asked.

An idea suddenly struck the human.

“I uh, can we take a little break?”

“Sure.” Amity answered as she closed and put down the book to unburden her arms. Even though their position was comfy, having to hold the book with each arm around Luz was a little tiring. Enjoying her free arms, Amity put them around Luz and hugged her from behind. They stayed a short minute like this, none of them talking, until finally Luz said something.

“Reading this chapter made me think about one anecdote that I never told anyone before, do you want to hear it?”

“Of course.” Amity answered, way too interested in her girlfriend’s life to decline.

“Well, it happened the first day I arrived on the Boiling Isles. You weren’t here back then, but after I arrived at Eda’s booth, the authorities tried to arrest us and we had to fly away on Eda’s broom.”

“Hm-m.” Amity voiced as a way to say that everything was clear and that she was still listening.

“Well when the guard tried to arrest Eda, he pushed me on the floor.” Luz continued. “And when I fell, my leggings got torn under my denim shorts.”

Luz felt Amity tense behind her, but she didn’t say anything.

“I thought that I would simply buy new leggings afterwards, but before I had the occasion I realized that I enjoyed the fact that they were torn even though no one knew it except me. I don’t really know how to explain it, I just liked it. So I kept my clothes this way.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Amity asked.

“After like a week, I even pushed things further.” Luz continued, ignoring Amity. “I uh, I stopped wearing panties.”

She whispered the end, but Amity still understood it clearly. The witch tensed even harder, not knowing if she was embarrassed or a little aroused.

“I don’t know why exactly, I guess knowing that my sex was so close to being visible turned me on a little.”

Luz grabbed Amity’s right hand and slowly put it on her belly as the witch was still agape, not knowing how to react. Slowly, Luz pressed the witch’s hand between hers and her tummy, then started to bring it down. Her shorts were a little loose, so she managed to push both of their hands between her body and the shorts. Even though it was Luz moving Amity’s hand, feeling someone else’s touch made her shiver. After a couple of seconds, the human felt Amity’s fingers on her sex. Gently pressing against them, she then removed her own hand from her shorts, leaving Amity’s hand on her slit.

The witch slowly started realizing what was happening.

“Wow.” She said.

Slowly, she removed her hand from Luz’s crotch, gently rubbing against her skin in the process. Luz shivered once again as she felt one of Amity’s fingers get dangerously close to her clit.

Once Amity finished removing her hand from Luz’s shorts, the human turned around to face her now blushing girlfriend.

“Can we do it here, now?” Luz whispered after she moved closer to Amity’s face.

The witch didn’t answer, instead kissing passionately Luz. They naturally opened their mouths, letting their tongues intertwine as they had already done in the past. Slowly, Amity dived her hand in Luz’s shorts once again. Even if she was uncertain at first, she noticed that Luz was looking with envy at her hand and it gave her a lot of confidence.

Once her hand was on the human’s slit, she started running one finger up and down, making sure to stop around Luz’s clit every time she had the occasion to. After a couple of up-and-down movements, Amity felt something liquid against her finger, making it extra slippy.

Luz shivered once again, deeply expiring as she slightly spread her legs. Amity took it as a signal, and while she rubbed Luz’s clit with her palm, she started circling around the human’s vaginal entrance with one of her fingers. Slowly, she pushed one of her fingers in, stopping at each knuckle to make sure Luz handled it yet. Once she couldn’t go further, she started a slow in-and-out motion, instantly making the human moan. After several dozens of seconds, despite Luz’s now constant moans, Amity realized that she would need something more to finish building her climax. Without warning, Amity entered a second finger in Luz’s vagina, kissing her at the same time to absorb her gasp.

Luz started to bounce on Amity’s fingers as the witch continued her motion. She could feel the human’s legs shake, and understood that she was about to come. Amity slowed her motion a little, trying to instead reach further in her girlfriend’s vagina while spreading her fingers in order to brush against her inner walls.

Amity felt the human’s vagina clench around her fingers as Luz made a louder and longer moan than the previous ones. Slowly removing her soaked hand from Luz’s crotch, she let the human catch her breath.

“Thanks,” Luz finally said. “I needed that.”

“Sorry, I think your shorts are a little moist now.” Amity apologized, a little teasingly.

“I don’t mind. Should I return the favor?”

Amity felt her cheeks warmen.

“Only if you want.”

Luz got on all fours and moved closer to the witch. Suddenly, she pushed her, and Amity let herself fall on the pillows. She felt Luz lift her dress, grab her panties and slowly put them down.

“Oh my, I see that you wanted this as much as I did.”

Amity looked away, perfectly knowing that the human was referring to her wet panties.

The witch felt Luz spread her legs as her breath slided against her sex. She was  _ close _ . Amity felt something wet, the human’s tongue, starting to lick her slit. Only rubbing the surface teasingly at first, Amity moaned when Luz’s tongue finally passed her outer lips.

The human quickly found her nub and played with it, rolling her tongue all around as she played with the witch’s vaginal entrance with her fingers. After a while, she lowered her mouth, starting to shove her tongue inside Amity while her nose sometimes brushed against her clit. Amity eeped at first, then started thrusting her hips forward, trying to make Luz’s tongue go deeper in her. Noticing the inefficiency of her attempt, the witch put her hands behind Luz’s head, preventing her from moving back (not that she even tried to anyway) and firmly pushing her against her sex.

Luz started to lick deeper into the witch’s vagina, knowing that was what she wanted. Unable to keep brushing on her clit with her nose due to the position, she used one of her fingers instead, making the witch tense up at the unexpected contact.

Luz could feel Amity’s inner walls clench around her tongue, and she started to move it in-and-out in an attempt to help her reach climax. Successfully.

Amity thrusted against Luz’s mouth as she came, almost hurting her. Not really bothered, the human continued to lick eagerly until the climax faded, leaving the witch lying on the floor, exhausted.

Luz lied down next to her.

“Please, let’s do that more often.” She said.

“Absolutely.”


End file.
